


In a Win, Win Situation

by threatlevelmidnight



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threatlevelmidnight/pseuds/threatlevelmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't sleep alone, I'm better off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Win, Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Time warped here from 2007.

I’ve lost you this time, I know it. It was too much to risk, the money, the fame, the nice cars and houses. All that fake happiness was too much to chance, too much to give up. Even for you. Even for the only thing that ever made me the real kind of happy, the kind where it doesn’t matter how you got there, because all that matters is that you’re there. You were the only thing I could always count on. My ace in the hole.

I took you for granted. It’s as easy to explain as that. I was so used to having you there, forever, that I couldn’t grasp the concept of losing you. It never even crossed my mind. But I was greedy. I was vain and I forced you to leave me. I wish I could’ve found a way out for us. If I could go back, I would. I’d do it all different. The last time I saw you, you were dead inside. I could see it in your eyes, and you could barely look at me. I was frantic, felt like my heart was ready to stop beating, but I didn’t move, couldn’t do what I wanted and needed to.

My words were flat and less than believable. “Don’t. Please, stay.” I meant it, I swear I did. You shook your head, mumbled something about this being for the better and how I had left you no choice. You didn’t mean it, I swear you didn’t. And then you left. You looked over your shoulder as you turned to close the door behind you. I still hadn’t moved, and you bit hard on your lips, fingers squeezing the doorknob. Once it was shut behind you, everything was over.

And there’s no way to clean up the mess I’ve made. When you trade the only thing that matters for a million things that don’t, you can’t go back from there. Even if I could think of something to say, something perfect, it wouldn’t make a difference because the damage is done.

We could’ve been so much better, you and me. I’d take it all back to start over again.


End file.
